Blood drive
by Chockystyles1473
Summary: What if bella couldn't survive on animal blood ? What would she do ?
1. Chapter 1 Blood!

Chapter 1 Blood Drive

How I crave human blood,its so hard not to just bite my Mum and Dad when I go and visit them. The smell of their blood is irresistible ,I sometimes have to lock my self in the bathroom and say I feel sick ,but I just hate lying to my Mum and Dad so I normally just say that Edward needs me home and leave. Renesme is finding it hard too.I swear shes as thin as a twig it looks like you could just snap her in half easily.

We are both so weak, I'm going to go out hunting to night for human blood.

I'll probably just go and raid the blood drive in the city hall I'm too weak and too scared of being caught to actually murder somebody for blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Its Gone

Its gone

I told Edward that I was going out hunting, he asked if I needed any help as an excuse to get away from Carlsisle and Esme, they were talking to him about becoming a doctor and going to medical school .He said he wasn't going to medical school no matter what .

I got away from Edward eventually. I rushed out into the town centre and to city hall, the door was locked and I thought how am I meant to get in to the blood drive, then at that moment I remembered that I have vampire strength and speed so I could bust the door open easily. I ran and kicked the door with all the strength still left in me, nothing!

I suppose I'm too weak to bust the door open. So I checked all around city hall for an unlocked door or an open window. After searching for an hour or so I found an open window, I shimmied through and jumped down. Then I noticed the blood drive was gone! They must have already packed up and left, I can't believe I missed the blood drive. This means that the one thing left that I can do .

MURDER!


	3. Chapter 3 Dodged It

I must have been lying on the floor in city hall for hours, because Edward came looking for me really worried, he looked like he was going to be sick. He shouted at me for just disappearing for hours on end. I pointed out calmly, the blood drive, it's gone. He thanked me for pointing out the obvious, in a sarcastic tone.

''Renesme, there's something wrong with Renesme,'' Edward said calmly.

I used my vampire speed and ran up the high street, there it was, the Blood drive van I could smell all of the blood. While the van was still moving I jumped on and opened the door without a noise, I grabbed all the blood I could carry and sprinted home to Renesme. I put the blood in one of her bottles and gave it to her she smelled it first, then dug right in I couldn't get the bottle off he until she had drank all of the blood, there wasn't even a drop left in the bottle, when I eventually got it off her. Then I went to get a drink, the blood tasted **_SO_** nice. After I drank it I felt like a new girl/vampire (vampirett) Iguess I dodged **_MURDERING_** someone this time I wonder how long I can put it off, because the blood drive is leaving city hall tomorrow and the nearest blood bank is 70miles away in New York, well there's an accuse to go shopping in **_NEW YORK!_**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

Well that was a stroke of luck, Renesme has hit her teens and is in a bit of a grump,why couldn't she just be one of thoes happy teens?well eventually the blood ran out and by eventually I mean within 20 I went looking dor the blood drive van I couldn't find the vsn any where,how can a van just disappear in 20 minutes or less

I trIed to live off animal blood for the next to days and so did Renesme we can't survive any longer we need blood ergantly.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Edward

**Edward **

Carlisle told me that Renesme wouldn't get any older than 14 now. I'm so glad she isn't older than me that would be embarrassing ,my daughter taller than me when she is less then 1 year old .

She is really grumpy these days the terrible teens well I suppose that's the down side of having a daughter that's 14 years old ,Well she has the knowledge of a 1 year old so me and Edward have to get her a tutor for the basics( hopefully she won't get smarter than me)

I've been wanting to tell Edward that I need human blood to survive but I keep wimping out, I really don't want to have to murder some one I'll never forgive myself for it. I'm going to have to adapt to being a vegetarian (it's funny a human vegetarian is no eating animals but vampire you do eat animals)Renesme will have to adapt as well. Human blood is sweet but animal has a bitterer taste and I just can't drink animal blood, I get sick if I do ( really unpleasant )

I asked Alice what would happen in my future she said she saw me covered in blood with Renesme feasting on something ( obviously she didn't want to tell me )

I decided that I'd tell him when he came back from hunting, so Edward came back early and I didn't have enough time to think of how I was going to tell him, he had no blood with him. I asked him where all the blood was he said the woods on one side where full of werewolves and the other side where police, investigating a murder. Edward smelt like he had had a taste of the blood from that unfortunate victim, I nearly slapped him across the face for not bringing blood back, I swear that if he wasn't my husband I would have demolished him in seconds. Well I said to Edward that Renesme was getting weaker and I was too and it was because ... I couldn't finish I just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6 Non belief

Renesme is getting sick and its all my fault if I had just have told Edward he would have under stood he could've helped us grow stronger but without telling him we will grow weaker and weaker until we turn into nothing but dust that sparkles in the sun.

A heat wave hit yesterday and I want to die. It is to warm and when I glistened in the sun in the shops, I was looked at very strangely by the lady at the till and a man on a bicycle, who nearly crashed into bins because of me. Anyway our fridge is so packed with blood that you can barely see the light when you open it when yesterday day there was nothing in it at all. With this heat me and Renesme get weaker by the minute I wouldn't be surprised if we melted on the spot. I am going to tell Edward this is to serious to keep a secret.

I have to tell Edward sooner or later or we will die. So I went up to Edward to tell him about it all

'Edward I need to talk to you.'

'Yeah.'

'Well have you been noticing that.'

'Wait if this is about Renesme I already know, she isn't drinking enough blood.'

'No.'

'Oh .'

'Well i is umm it is OK me and Renesme are both getting weaker if you have noticed and it is because we can't survive on animal blood.'

'Sure. '

And that was it I didn't feel better and he wouldn't help me I had it wrong about him all along, if we weren't married and he wasn't a vampire I would have al ready drunken his blood by now, and he would be lying in a heap, on the floor, covered in blood but I do love him.


End file.
